Hi, I'm Chris and I'm um 5 years old, yeah
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Chris has managed to come back to the past, but soon he realizes babysitting his lil self is kind of a bad idea...CHAPTER 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

If someway, somehow, the writers manage to bring Future Chris back, this is an idea of how life would be like with two Chrises around...

**Chapter 1 --** _"I couldn't have been this annoying..."  
  
_"Come back here!" Chris yelled, impatient, tired, and wondering why He Ever put it upon himself to babysit little Chris. He could not believe that he could have been this troublesome and irrepressibly mischievous at 5 years old.  
  
Expectedly, he didn't come back, but instead was constantly orbing his way through the house in effect creating a symphony of orbing music. There was even a decent beat to it if Chris had the sanity and peace to appreciate it.  
  
Little Chris was in the attic looking at all the vials filled with potions of different colors. He always liked to look at them because they looked so interesting and he liked to wonder what would happen if someone drank one of the potions. There were labels on them, but some he couldn't begin to comprehend what they were used for. He knew though that the potions to vanquish the bad people was kept in a locked up place for security reasons. And it seemed like the only potions his mom and aunts used were those while the potions before him, left out in the open were infrequently touched.  
He TKed the door shut, and closed his fist to lock it securely for good measure as he decided which potion he should look into.  
  
---Tuberculosis Use on low-level demon to incapacitate temporarily---  
  
One potion read. Chris wondered what the hell Tuberculosis could possibly be.  
  
"Put that vial down now! How many times..." Chris reprimanded. He had just orbed in and was not too happy at what Chris was doing in the attic. He shouldn't even have been there, he was too young to understand the danger they faced everyday...he shouldn't have been so close to it.  
  
"I forgot you can orb," Little Chris answered, not liking being distracted from his fun.  
  
"What is that vial? Give it to me, Chris, NOW!"  
  
"Do I have to?" He whined.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Stop it, just hand it over..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Whhhhhhhy?" Little Chris dragged out, and giggled knowing he was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll take your powers away!"  
  
"Mommy is the only one who can decide that stupid...you're not the power of three! Let's play tag!" Little Chris challenged as he orbed away too quickly for Chris to grab him out of the departing orbs.  
  
"Dammit, he took the vial..." Chris noticed, and sat down exhausted. Between insuring Little Chris's future was far different from his and actually babysitting his little self, he contemplated checking the area for a good shrink.  
  
And then he sensed him...

TBC...


	2. What the?

**_Finally, after about several light years, I updated! Sorry, I don't know where this story is going...but I'll figure something out. If anyone's interested, I'm planning to go back to The Traveler...that story with Chris as an immortal being and characters from The Dark is Rising...anyone remember that one?  
_**  
Now on to...  
  
**Chapter 2 **_What the...?  
_  
"Mommy is the only one who can decide that stupid...you're not the power of three! Let's play tag!" Little Chris challenged as he orbed away too quickly for Chris to grab him out of the departing orbs.  
  
"D a m m i t, he took the vial..." Chris noticed, and sat down exhausted. Between insuring Little Chris's future was far different from his and actually babysitting his little self, he contemplated checking the area for a good shrink.  
  
And then he sensed him...

* * *

Something was very, very wrong. Chris quickly orbed to where he had sensed his little self all the while wishing someone else was in his situation.  
  
He reached the foyer and found little Chris coughing up a storm.  
  
He rushed over to him and helped him from falling over. He barely could stand.  
  
"I don't feel so good..." And he looked up, his face pale and desperate.  
  
Chris urgently asked him what vial he had taken and where he had put it.  
  
Little Chris looked at him with an eerily blank stare and questioned, "What vial?"  
  
"Don't you have it? Don't tell me you got rid of it!"  
  
"I feel so much better now..." He answered, pointedly ignoring Chris's last statement.  
  
Before he could knock some sense into his confused self, a small group of children  
  
–shimmered- in and smiled.  
  
Little Chris walked over to them and waited expectantly.  
  
One of them stepped forward and stared at little Chris, "So, can you do it?"  
  
He smiled deviously, "You mean this?"  
  
And he waved his hand over his face and changed drastically right before their eyes.  
  
Chris, who was watching the whole thing, grew increasingly alarmed at what his little self had just done.  
  
"Chris...how did you...?" He breathed, speechless.  
  
"What? You're not the only one who remembers...that past."  
  
The group waited impatiently for him to finish what he started.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time. We don't like to wait..." The one who had spoken before, nagged.  
  
Chris glared daggers at the group, "Shut up. I don't have time either...the damn potion's a temp...so it would be in your best interest to be nice to me. Or you get NOTHING, got that?"  
  
"Who are you...this can't be me..." The other Chris asked slowly, trying to process the thought.  
  
"It's called a potion. Look it up. Anyway, I'll be leaving now...don't bother looking for me. I've taken care of that."  
  
He shimmered out with the group of children in his wake.  
  
"Kill me. Just kill me." Chris said out loud, with a very straight face.  
  
If he thought a 5-year old was bad...this was so much worse.

TBC...


	3. You all annoy me

_Yeah, so I had an idea and I just had to get it out of my head before it would start nagging me senseless...so here is a sort of long update. I hope it was worth it. And I also hope to update that other story...which I plan to make just as confusing, if not more, as this story. Note: sarcasm = heavy  
__Have fun with Chapter 3!_

_Here's my thanks to the people who took the time to review...please continue! ;-)_

_PiperHalliwell025, buffspike (2x!), deranged black kitten of doom, OrbingPunk, SpiritofEowyn, Bella-Lilli, gabwr, weirdochelle, terra fea, Aldrea7, Willows2, & Tigerdrake _

_You're too nice..._

**Chapter 3** _"You all annoy me,"_

**"Are you, by any chance, going to tell me why I was summoned here? I was _busy_..."  
  
The man in question stepped out of the shadows and cocked an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Busy...?"  
  
"I believe I was the one asking a question, so I believe YOU should answer me first..."  
  
"Yes, yes. That I will. But first, did you succeed...?" He started, waiting for some confirmation.  
  
"Um, maybe," He answered, obviously unworried about the consequences upon failure.  
  
As a result, the man slowly curled his fingers into a fist and with a flick of the wrist, the other felt excruciating pain as both his heart and essential vein in the neck area were tightened in a sadistically torturous manner.  
  
"Don't bother being funny with me...I believe I should receive an answer right...about...now. That's usually the procedure when you're within an inch of death, am I right?"  
  
"Yes..." He choked out, barely able to speak at all.  
  
"Cute. But next time...address me the right way. Or else..." And he released his hold only to vanquish him seconds later.  
  
"...I'll have to kill you. Pity."  
  
Not missing a beat, he called for the book that had been in his family for generations. He wouldn't have been what he was without it.  
  
"The spell...where is it?" He muttered, turning pages haphazardly with a wave of his hand.  
  
"There!" He looked at the words and smiled. Not long ago he had thought up this spell. And now finally was the time to actually use it.  
  
**_To change the present_

_To change the future  
  
Embrace the innate evils_

_Of human sin  
  
Embrace me  
  
A possible outcome_

_To become permanent_

If you listen to yourself

_And in turn to me  
_  
**"For we are one and the same...do you understand?" He softly added, smiling as his plan was coming about with great success.  
  
_"...do you understand?"_ **

**'Little' Chris shook his head to get the strangely familiar voice out of his head.  
  
"How do we look?" asked the newly glamoured group, who were relishing in their older look.  
  
Chris took one look at them and responded with heavy sarcasm: "Like you're about to steal a traffic cone...now stop fanning yourselves unnecessarily, and listen to me!"  
  
"Hey! I thought I was the leader...that's not right..."  
  
"Well, let's see...since I'm the one who actually bothered to glamour you all, I think I deserve the leader position, no matter how much I'll probably regret it later..."  
  
"Not only appearance though, right?"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Obviously, people would get suspicious if they see a group of teenagers acting like they're 5 or whatever..."**

**

* * *

**

Chris began to seriously panic as he tried for the umpteenth time to sense the other Chris, but he knew he had to figure out another avenue to go with in order to find him.  
  
"The potion...where is it?" He wondered aloud. It still had to be here. There's no way it could have been removed and if it were smashed, there'd still be shattered pieces on the floor.  
  
He called for the remnants of a potion bottle, but nothing immediately came to him.  
  
When the realization dawned on him that there could have been an unknown intruder at one point inside the manor, he knew it was time to call for backup. And the first question he'd ask his mother is _why_ did she allow potions to be left out in the open?

**

* * *

**

"Don't even try..." He said as he forced the potion bottle pieces to stay put.  
  
"We can't have someone calling for you again, now can we?" He said and he quickly muttered a useful spell to restore the bottle to its previous state.  
  
"Side effects, side effects..." He sing-songed as he peeled off the bottle's label and read the real label beneath it.  
  
"Now it's the tortured one's turn..."

**To Be Continued...**

In the meantime, can you guess who the mystery person is? Or is it too obvious? Sigh...I tried...


End file.
